


when the world turns to dust (i'll still be loving you)

by bleedingbastard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingbastard/pseuds/bleedingbastard
Summary: peter's pov in infinity war.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	when the world turns to dust (i'll still be loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> somehdjsn Shit i made???? idk i thought its cool so i posted it here

it kills. the unreliable nature of gossips and rumors and stories alike, shapes your entire persona and the expectations of the people around you.

peter parker was a hero. a beloved vigilante who protects the people in need and helps them in any way possible, no matter how big or small. it was one of his most treasured legacies; a persona of a superhuman who is willing to be the help they needed him to be.

he's spider-man. the hero who protects the little one's in new york.

there was a slight fracture on that persona though, when that incident happened at the ferry, and on all the people he had let down, their screams still evidently marking a scar in his entire body; all the nightmares and the vows he promised to himself to never again fail, to never again be so, so stupid, and with that came the birth of mr. jameson's obvious hatred towards him– a spider-menace. 

even mr. stark had been disappointed to him, going so far as to come forward and retrieve the suit in person, along with a reprimand that he isn't ready for this, and that he's nothing but a troublesome teen in his eyes, and it hurt. he thought that he was doing okay. turns out he needs to be better.

and he did. he tried to be better. he breathed the air with short gasps and lifted a building, and somehow, it worked, and mr. stark had appeared once again in his life.

but then, two years passed by. and the blip happened.

"mr. stark, i don't feel so good." he remembers saying, the excruciating pain of his body erasing itself from existence and his healing abilities trying to cling on and repair, only to fail, hurts physically and emotionally as he looks at mr. stark's face and he berates himself for not doing better. "i'm sorry," he hears himself say, when he is laying on the ground, mr. stark gripping on his arms tight. he wants to add more than that, to explain that he's sorry for dying, and sorry for not being good enough– for not being strong enough to live. 

but he feels the entirety his body fleetingly evaporating into ashes, and he lets go of the words, hearing the droplet of mr. stark's tears that doesn't come contact to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont end me ahaha im too sexy


End file.
